Sick Day
by PrismaTrumpet
Summary: Mikey is sick and its up to his brothers to make him feel better. just some brotherly love and fluff. Chapter 2: alternate ending is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hay!I'm soooo happy to finally post this I hope you enjoy!**

**As always this was bated by the lovely TheHanyouAlchemist, who kind of inspired this story after she spent the night with me while she was sick and ''dying''.**

**Enjoy!**

Mikey groaned as he rolled over in his bed. Every part of him ether ached or throbbed in pain, his head was the worst though. It felt like it was about to split open right there on his pillow. Michelangelo tried to stand up, but that just wasn't going to happen, he fell back down on his bed and pulled as many blankets as he could around him.

'_Why is it so freekn' cold in hear' _he thought to himself_ as_ he lay in his cocoon of the fact he was freezing his shell off, his head and face were burning up.

Mikey knew that if he just laid there one of his brothers would eventually come to get him and find him in his miserable state. But who knows how long that could take? He thought for a minute .if called Leo he knew that he would just act like a mother hen; Mikey wasn't in the mood for that. Then there was Raph…but it was Raph. Finally he decided which of his brothers to call.

"Dooniiiieeee!" it was more of a loud whine than a yell but it worked just the same.

"What is it Mike? Im kind of….whoa you look horrible."

"Your one to talk," Mike said, just because he was sick didn't mean he can't mess with his brother. "I'm sick…" he said in a low voice.

"Yah, I can see that."

"Am I goanna die?" Mikey said weekly, he certainly felt like he was only chuckled.

"Not from this, but eventually every-"Donnie stop himself given his brother's pained exsprestion, he decided to skip the science lesson. He sat on the edge of Micoangelo's bed and placed a hand on his little brother's forehead, defiantly a fever. Mikey let out a small sigh, his brother's cold hand on his hot fore head brought some much need relief.

Donnie counted to check his brother for anything out of the ordinary. Other than a pretty serious fever, a sore throat and a running nose Mikey was completely normal. Well, Mikey normal that is. Despite knowing his brother would be fine, Donnie still couldn't help but worry. He hated to see Mikey, or any of his brothers, in a sick or weak state. For a while he just sat there petting Mikey's head in an attempt to comfort him. It seemed to work since Mikey feel asleep. But sadly sleep doesn't last long when you have two impatient older brothers.

"Don! Mikey! Get your green butts out here for training!" Called Raph from the hall way. Mikey stirred in his sleep while Don sighed in frustration. He had forgotten all about training but he couldn't bear to live mike alone in this state.

"There you are! Sensei's about to- whoa what's with Mikey?"Leo said from the door way. Leo walked over to where Mikey was laying and soon figuerd out that he was sick.

"I'm dying…"Mikey replied without even opening his eyes, in a voice that was less than half a wake.

"Is he really….?"

"No, No he's fine, er, sort of fine any way. He's just a little sick is all." Donnie explained. A little sick was an understatement. Mikey felt awful, his body felt like a bag of sand and he could barely move, breather or even think straight.

Suddenly Raph burst in to room, angry as before he could yell or say anything he saw Mikey in his sickly state and reframed himself.

"Mikey has a cold," said Leo "I'll go talk to sensei." And with that Leo left.

"Hay Raph, can you stay with Mikey? I need to get a few things from my lab" Donnie stood up to leave but Raph grabbed him by the arm.

"Why do I have to stay? He's a big turtle he can handle himself." It's not that Raph didn't want to take Care of his little brother; he just hated seeing him like this. Mikey shouldn't be barley conscious and in pain, he should be goofing around and giving Raph reasons to smack him.

"Don't be so solipsistic Raph; it'll only be a minute."

With that, Donnie left Raph to ponder what solipsistic meant and to watch after his sick brother. He sat down on the bed where Donnie had been He wasn't sure what to say, so he just asked how Mikey was feeling. The only response he received was a groan of pain. He placed his hand on Mikey's forehead like he saw Donnie do earlier and was startled by how hot Mikey's head felt.

"Dud,e I'm so cold..."said Mikey. Raph didn't see how that was possible based on his temperature and the fact that he already had two blankets wrapped around him. Raph got up from his spot on the bed and quickly ran to his room across the hall.

Mikey didn't know what to think when Raph left him there. Did Raph really not care that much about him after all? That thought was pushed aside when Raph returned with his plush red down in his arms.

He laid the down on top of Mikey who gratefully accepted it. He muttered out a thank you and snuggled into the warmth of his new blanket. Although Raph would never admit it, Mikey did look kind of….cute.

"Aw Raphie, you gave him your blankie!"

"Put a sock in it, Leo."

" Aww you DO have a heart!"

Raph wanted nothing more than to smack Leo all the way to Jersy, but that wasn't the priority right now.

"What did master Splinter say when you talked to him?" asked Raph.

"He said that we could have the day off from training,"

"Really?!" Donnie said excitedly from the door way.

"Buuut," Leo continued "We have to take care of Mikey the whole day."

Mikey, who overheard this, was actually sort of happy. It would be nice having his brothers look after him for a day. He planned to take full advantage of this rare situation.

Leo decided to split the watching of Michelangelo up into shifts ; Donatello would watch him for the rest of the morning, Raphael would watch him in the afternoon , and finally, Leonardo would stay with him at night. Mikey had no objection to this schedule, and even if he did, his throat hurt so badly that he wouldn't be able to voice his opinion.

The morning with Donnie wasn't as bad as Michelangelo had expected. Sure Donnie was constantly taking his tempetrue, running test, giving him medicine, and basically, playing doctor. However, Mikey appreciated it all the same. Mikey even thought it was kind of funny to watch Donnie get flustered over the smallest details.

"You know what we should do?" Donnie asks after taking Mikey's temperature for a twelfth time, "We should put a cold potato on your head."

"What…?"Mikey exclaims half consciously.

"Yeah, I heard if you have a fever, it helps if you put a cold potato on your head."

Was Mikey hearing him correctly? A potato…on his head? For a fever?

"But-but I'm already so cold."

"Yes, BUT, it'll bring your fever down."

"No..."

"Yes, trust me."

"But its gonna be cold!" Mikey whined out. The last thing he wanted was something cold even if it would bring his fever down. He already had 3 blankets, including Raphael's. Finally, after much debate, Donnie vetoed the potato idea in favor of a more practical one. Going in to the rest room ,Donnie retrieved a small wash cloth and just barely got it wet. When he returned to Michelangelo's room, he placed it on his head.

Oh. it felt amazing! Much better than any potato. The rag itself was just cool enough to take away some of the heat, but not cold enough to make Mikey ask for more blankets. Mikey sighed at the sweet relief brought on by the rag and slowly drifted back into sleep.

Donatello felt very proud of himself for coming up with the wash clothe alternitavie. Since he and Mikey were seen as the youngest, they always had someone else looking out for them. So, whenever presented with the opportunity to be the one who helps, or protect his baby brother in any way, Donnie gratefully accepts the rare honor. It made him feel like he could contribute more to the team rather than just a stick and some bright ideas.

Donnie was so focused on Mikey that he didn't even notice when Raphael came into the room. It wasn't until Ralph placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder that he even realized he was there.

"Hey brainiac, take a break, it's my turn to watch Mikey." said Raph.

"If you need any help with the medicine or anything just let me know." said Donnie over his shoulder as he left the room.

So, once again, Raph was left alone with a sick Michelangelo. At least this time, he was asleep. Raph set down on the floor and leaned his back back against Mikey's bed. If Raph was lucky, maybe Mikey would sleep the rest of the afternoon. However, Raph knew that wasn't going to be the case as soon as he heard Mikey shifting around in his bed.

"Raphie…." Mikey said in a house voice, "Will you sing me a lullaby?"

"Mikey…"

"P-please?"

"Ugh….Fine." Ralph sighed. He knew Mikey didn't really care about the lullaby, he just like getting Raph to do anything for him while he was sick. It was true, Mikey didn't care about the lullaby, but he did like knowing that Raphael would do anything for him.

Raphael thought for a moment, and then, finely, he thought of a song and began to sing. At first, he only sang loud enough for Mikey to hear him, but slowly his voice gained volume. It was weird to hear the lyrics of "You Are My Sunshine" being sung by Raph, but Mikey loved it. So did the two turtles listening in at the door way. They left before Raph could see them, but not before one of them got part Raph's performance on video.

The songs succeed in putting the little turtle right to sleep, which was a relief for Raph. Once Mikey was out, Raph got up on the bed next to Mikey. Raph wasn't really sure why he did it. He just felt like he should. Maybe, because he remembered how whenever Mikey was scared, he would rely on Raph to make it better.

Around 8 o'clock, Leonardo walked in to relieve Raph of "Mikey Duty". So, Raph left, leaving Leo alone with Mikey. Leonardo looked closely at Mikey's sleeping form. His knees were pulled to his chest, his mouth was hanging ope,n and he was breathing awfully hard. Leo knew he couldn't keep Mikey from being sick, but he still felt some guilt. He's supposed to protect his baby brother, but here Mikey was lying in pain. He laid down on the bed next to Mikey. Donnie had set up a futon for Leo on the floor, but he felt like he should be with Mikey. Leo put his arm around Mikey and pulled him into his chest. He was relieved when he heard Michelangelo's breathing calm down.

Leonardo stayed by his brother's side all night. He wanted to be sure that he could take care of anything Mikey needed. He wanted to do whatever he could to make things better for Mikey. Leonardo was almost asleep when he suddenly he felt Mikey jerk. This startled Leonardo, but he quickly realized that Mikey was just having a nightmare.

"Mikey," Leo said, gently shaking his brother. "Mikey, wake up. It's just a bad dream.."

Mikey's eyes shot open, and he threw his arms around Leo. He tried to hold back the tears. but he just couldn't. Leo just cradled his brother as he gently rocked him back and forth.

"Shhh… It's okay, Mikey. It's just a bad dream... Its okay. I'm here. " Leo coos in a comforting voice. After a few minutes of comforting words, Mikey finally calmed down again. Leo tried to get him to talk about his dream, but Mikey refused. All he said was he didn't want to think about as he told Leo over and over not leave him. Leo was relieved when Mikey finally drifted back to sleep.

Not long after, there was a knock at the door way. It was Donnie and a less-than-awake Raph.

"We just wanted to check on Mikey,"said Donnie who was practically dragging Raph in to the room. He tossed Raph on the futon and walked over to his brothers on the bed.

"Is he any better?"

"Kind of, "said Leo."I think his fever's gone down."

Leo appreciated his brothers checking on them, but he didn't think it was necessary. Leo was the oldest and the leader. He should be able to take care of his brother on his own. However, he was too tired to care. Besides, Mikey enjoyed having all his brothers there for him. Knowing that his brothers were there for him, made Mikey feel loved which if you're a giant green mutant, means more than he could ever express.

Mikey woke up a few times during the night, but his brothers were right there, and they always will be.

**This took way longer that I thought it would. It's also is whole lot longer than I thought he would be.I Hoped you like it! I actually had an alternate ending planed but I changed my mind maybe if I get enough reviews ill post it as a second chapter. **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2:alternate ending

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I would have had this up sooner buuut my laptop broke and I had to send it away for a whole week…it was awful...I was so lonely **

**Okay so I didn't have this beated by friend like I usually do so please pardon any spelling/grammar issues. I did, however, re-read it several times and I believe I at least fixed the major issues, so please don't give me crap about it please.-_- **

**So this originally was going to be the ending of the story but I could get it to flow tighter how I wanted. But hear it is I hope you like it! **

Five days had passed since Mikey first woke up sick, and it appeared he wasn't getting better. Well that's only how it appeared. Michelangelo had actually gotten over his cold three days ago, but it was so rare that his brothers would dote over him, and he just wasn't ready to give that up. Of cures he felt bad about lying to his family, really bad, yet he intended to keep it up just a little longer.

Michelangelo heard someone coming down the hall and he quickly shoved his game-boy under his pillow and pulled the blankets up to his chin. He certainly appeared sick now.

" Hey, How are you doing?" Donatello said entering the room. He sat down on the bed next to Mikey and placed a hand on his fore head." Well it doesn't feel like you have a fever..." Donatello said a bit confused as to why Mikey didn't have a fever if he was really sick. But he just brushed it off as a sign he was getting better.

"Uggg ….are 'ya sure Don? I sure do feel sick and ….fevery.."

"Feverish."

"You think so to?"

"No mikey I meant – you know what never mind. I guess you're getting better; I'll send Leo or Raph in to check on you later okay?"

"M'kay."

"Alright, get some rest."

"Donnie?"

"Hum?"

"Thanks bro."

"No problem."

Donatello left the room and headed to the kitchen. Sitting at the counter were Leo and Raph who were playing some card game. Leo looked up from the game and noticed Donnie standing in the door way with a baffled expression on his face."What's wrong? Is Mikey all right?"

"Well that's just it," Donnie sat down next to Raph and offhandedly picked up some cards to join his brothers game. "Everything seems okay with him, and I ran several tests and I think he's faking it."

"What?!" Leo and Raph exclaimed at the same time.

"That little punk has been faking us out?!" Raphael yelled he clenched his fists in an attempt to control his rage.

"Not completely," defined Donnie," the first two days he really was sick. But for some reason once he got better but, he kept acting sick."

"Why would Mikey do that?" asked Leo, he looked at Donatello expecting an answer when he didn't get one he looked at Raph who only shrugged and said "I think the better question is what are we going to do about it?"

The three brothers were silent as they thought up an n appropriate response to Mikey's sick act. They could just tell their farther, but that's so childish. Raph suggested beating the truth out of him, but that idea was quickly turned down. If they just confronted him about the lying, Mikey wouldn't learn anything. Finally, the oldest turtle looked up from the card game and grinned mischievously.

Later that day the boys put their plan in motion.

For the first part of their plan they needed April. When Donatello called her and asked her to come over she gladly agreed. But he also requested she bring something with her, once he told her what she it was hung up the phone, very baffled

She arrived not long after the call and, just as Donnie had asked, with her she brought a mason jar full of a dark liquid. The boys greeted her and filled her in on the situation.

"So you're going to force the truth out of him with torture?" she said sounding skeptical.

"No, not torture it's more like…" Leo tried to search for the right word" Look it doesn't matter what it's called, the point is he's lying."

"Aaaand, we figured that we might as have a little fun with it."Raph said deviously." By the way what's in the jar Ape?"

"It's a home remedy for coughing .It's some pretty nasty stuff."

"It's perfect!" Donnie said as he excitedly grabbed the jar. "We might not even need the rest of the plan with this stuff."

And so the four of them went down the hall to Mikey's room to find him fast asleep in his bed. Raph gladly woke him up with a harsh shake. Mikey opened his eyes and for a moment was confused as to why all his brothers and April were in his room.

"How 'ya feeln' little bro?" Raph asked through gritted teeth.

"Uuh ya bro, I'm fine besides the whole being sick thing. Um why are you all in my room?"

"Well, since you're taking so long to get better," Donnie began "and it appeared my medical skills weren't helping at all, I called up sweet April hear to bring over some homemade medicine to see if that'll help."He took the jar from April and opened it. He grimaced once he caught a whiff of the potent medicine. He took the spoon that he had been using to give Mikey his other medicines, scoped a generous amount out of the jar and held it up to mikey's lips.

"Dude April, what the heck is in that stuff?" Mikey asked eyeing the medicine with slight fear.

"If I tell you, you won't take it."

"You know what Donnie? I don't think this is necessary," quickly said Michelangelo who was tried to move away for the sinister spoon." I have 100% faith in your medical skills."

"Aw thank you Mikey, now open your mouth."

"No no, I'm good; I think I'm even feeling better."

"Nice try I know how sick you are; now the sooner you open your mouth the sooner we get it over with."

"How about I force his mouth open?"

"No Ralph, Mikey is going to take his medicine because he wants to get better. Right Michelangelo?" Leo said looking at his brother with a powerful glare.

"R-right Leo." Mikey hesitantly opened his mouth barely wide enough for Donatello to get the spoon in. he swallowed the medicine and suddenly began ganging. He had to put his hand over his mouth just to keep himself from spitting it out all over his brother and himself. Even after he swallowed the bitter taste hung in his mouth.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it? 'Asked Leo who was fighting to control his laughter at the face his youngest brother was making. On some level he did feel kind of bad for making Michelangelo endure the obviously horrible medicine. But at the same time he found it so amusing.

"Well you should get some rest now Mikey, but don't worry we'll come back in an hour to give you some more medicine."Donnie said as he and the others left. Once out in the hall and away from Mikey's door they began laughing. Like Leo, Donnie and Raph did feel kind of guiltily but at the same time they felt that Mikey dissevered it for deceiving them. Raph took the jar from Donnie, curios as to what the big deal was, so he out a dab on his finger and placed it in his mouth. He spat it out instantly.

"Jezz April!What the heck is in this junk?!"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. "

Later, once April had left, the three turtles continued with their plan. The medicine part had worked pretty well, but they knew that if they wanted Mikey to confess they needed to step up their game. Raph suggested they scare it out of him, and since for once his plan didn't involve beating Mikey, Leo and Donnie decided to go along with it.

They quietly gathered around Mike's door, Leo peeked in to make sure Mikey was awake. He saw Mikey laying on his bed reading a comic book and gave Donnie and Raph a thumbs up to signal to go ahead with the plan.

"Gee Donnie," Raph said loud enough for Mikey to hear."I sure hope Mikey gets better soon."

Mikey perked up at the sound of his brothers talking. Worried that they might come in to check on him (or give him more medicine) he hid his comic and pulled the covers over his head.

"I do to Raphael; if he doesn't get better soon I might have to cut his shell off."

This caught Mikey's attention. He shot up in his bed, He hoped he had miss-heard his brother but as the conversation go on, he began to freak out.

"Oh hello Raph and Donnie what is up?"

"Dude you suck at acting." Raph whispered to his older brother.

"Shhhh!"

"Well Leo, Raph and I were just talking about how I have to cut off Mikey's shell because he has been so sick."

Mikey couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely Donnie wasn't really going to cut off his shell. Mikey didn't even understand how that would work. Besides didn't Donnie know that he was just faking? Apparently not. Mikey decided this had gone too far, he was not about to risk his shell for the sake of a little attention. He leapt from his bed a stumbled out of his room to the hall, where his brothers were standing with smug looks on their faces.

"Well I see _someone _is feeling better."Leo said eyeing his brother with annoyance.

"Guys! Guys! Don't cut off my shell! I'm fine see?!" Mikey did a few back flips to emphasize his point" see!? I'm okay I'm not sick!I was only faking Pleeeeaase don't cut off my shell!"He dropped to his knees pleading with his brothers.

Suddenly the older three turtles burst out in laughter. The look on Mikey's face was to perfect. There plan had worked. Not only did Michelangelo confess he was so freaked out it seemed that he would never lie to his brother s again. He looked up saw his brothers laughing; now he was confused. Then it hit him. They had tricked him.

"Dudes!That was not cool..."Mikey couldn't help but feeling a bit hurt. He was used to his brother good nature pranks and jokes, however purposely scaring him and making him panic like crazy was too much. And they were laughing at him. Not with him, _at _him. That hurt even more than the cruel joke.

"Ya well nether was LIYING to us about being sick." Raph said, by then they had stopped laughing and were staring at Mikey with stern looks.

"Oh…" Mikey said meekly.

"Why would you do that Mikey?"Leonardo knelt down next to his brother and put an arm around him in a protective manner.

"Well... I just... really liked having you guys take care of me..."said Mikey who was looking down in shame and embarrassment "it was just really nice, and I thought that when I got better you would stop..I'm really sorry you guys..."

Donnie, Raph and Leo suddenly felt extremely guilty. Even though Mikey had lied, he only did so his brothers would take care of him and be nice to him.

"Mikey ..." Donnie began "you know we care about you, even if we don't always show it, you know we do."

"You shouldn't have pretended to be sick just to get some attention…But I guess I understand why..."

Leo wrapped his other arm around his brother."You know we love you no matter what, we just don't like always showing our feelings so...bluntly, we prefer to show them in subtle ways, do you understand?"

"Yah…" Mikey wrapped his arms around Leo to return his hug. Donatello and Raph fallowed suit and joined in the hug "I love you guys."

Leo smiled "we love you to little bro."

"Aww Raph is crying!"Mikey said trying to lighten the mood.

"No I'm not…Donnie's face is just so ugly it made my eyes water…"

"Hay!"

Mikey smiled, he was happy to have brothers who truly love him. Even if they didn't always show it, he knew they did and he loved them to, no matter what.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and asked for the alternate ending! And now that I have my laptop back, I can finish typing the other two stories that I hope to have up soon!**

**Okay so hears a funny for you**

**In band, I have a friend who's Name is Raphael (we even call him Raphie). Well the other day before class I was reading some TMNT fanfiction on my phone. And it was a Test fix. So Raphie looks over my shoulder and after a few minutes he yells: "WHAT AM I DOING TO MY BROTHER!IAM I RAPEING HIM OR IS HE RAPEING ME?! OH GOD WHY!?"**

**Long story short, Raphael does not approve of Tcest.**

**R&R!**


End file.
